Destiny
by kencall rise
Summary: ini baru prolog yakk sip
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

Aku tidak tau mengapa aku nyaman berada di dekatnya,

Walau ia begitu sederhana dan polos

Tapi aku menyukai ia apa adanya

Senyum manisnya, wajah cantiknya, masakannya, kata - katanya

Semua membekas dalam ingatan

Namja itu, nakamoto yuta aku mencintainya


	2. Chapter 2 : Mistake , jealous & broken

Tittle : Destiny

Main Cast : Yuta Taeyong

Genre : sad! Yaoi! Au! mpreg

Rated : T

Length : Chapter

* * *

 _" mereka bilang cinta itu indah tapi mengapa cintaku padamu sama sekali tak bisa dikatakan indah? "_

* * *

Yuta meremat lengannya tatkala menemukan sosok namja yang ia kagumi tersenyum padanya,

siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee taeyong,

anak kelas dance yang terkenal akan kemahirannya menari dan ia juga ahli dalam rapp Yuta sendiri sekelas dengan taeyong,

bisa dikatakan mereka dekat

" yuta kau sudah mengerjakan matematika ? "

yuta menggeleng,

" nah contek saja punya taeil dan sekalian salinkan untukku ya "

taeyong melempar wink pada yuta, dan yuta menginjak kaki taeyong.

Taeyong mengaduh dan yuta tak peduli, pada akhirnya ia tetap membawakan buku taeyong dan menyalin jawaban dari taeil.

Taeyong tersenyum menatapnya dan ia pun menatap seorang namja manis yang sekelas dengannya, ten Namja itu segera mengecup bibir taeyong dan taeyong mendekap ten ke dalam ciumannya, mengabaikan beberapa orang yang menatap bosan adegan yang sudah sering mereka lihat di kelas.

Tapi tidak dengan seseorang, orang yang sibuk menulis itu menatap sejenak lalu kembali mencatat jawaban yang temannya kerjakan.

Hatinya sangat sakit, tapi ia bisa apa ? Ia hanyalah seorang sahabat yang tak bisa berbuat apa - apa selain berada disisinya

Setelah melepas tautan panas mereka, taeyong dan ten berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah tempat untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka

Sementara siswa - siswa yang menatap adegan taeten itu sibuk berkasak kusuk

" dasar pasangan jalang " ujar doyoung seraya menghapus sesuatu dari bukunya

" kim doyoung kelinci - kelinci sepertimu ternyata bisa juga berkata kasar " jaehyun menoel dagu doyoung dan doyoung menjulurkan lidahnya

" aku bukan kelinci jae " desisnya kesal.

" kau kelinciku sayang "

" terserah "

" kalian berdua bisa diam tidak ? " taeil bersuara,

jaedo yang tadinya akan mengoceh lebih lama mendadak diam

Sementara johnny dan hansol tertawa senang

" kalian berdua tiang listrik diam! " bentak taeil, dan sekarang gantian jaehyun doyoung yang tertawa dengan mulut dibekap

Mengabaikan pandangan datar johnsol

Yuta sendiri sudah selesai menyalin jawaban taeil, yuta memilih menenangkan hatinya yang kembali merasakan sakit tak karuan Yuta memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman belakang sekolah, tempat terindah untuknya menenangkan diri Hansol menatap yuta yang pergi keluar kelas, diam - diam ia mengikuti langkah yuta

Taeyong mencabut batang kesayangannya setelah selesai melakukan kegiatan bersama ten.

Yah you know what i mean?

Sementara namja thailand itu kini sibuk tidur dengan tak nyaman di ranjang uks, taeyong menyelimutinya sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menaikan resleting celananya dan keluar ruangan. Taeyong kembali ke kelas dan tak menemukan yuta,

" yuta kemana hyung " tanya taeyong pada taeil

" ia pergi taman belakang " jawabnya.

" thank you hyung " lalu setelahnya taeyong memacu langkahnya untuk menemui yuta, namun yang ia lihat bukanlah pemandangan yang indah tapi pemandangan dimana ia melihat hansol dan yuta yang sedang berpelukan.

Dan taeyong merasa hatinya panas, ia mengepalkan tangannya Lalu dengan cepat menarik yuta ke dalam pelukannya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa sebenarnya ia penyebab yuta menangis

" mau apa kau pada yuta? Lepaskan ! " bentak hansol pada taeyong,

" dia milikku sialan! " seru taeyong dingin lalu segera menarik yuta pergi

Taeyong menarik yuta ke dalam kamar mandi dan ia mengurung yuta dengan badannya,

yuta memohon agar dilepaskan

Tapi taeyong tak mengiyakan,

taeyong memilih mendempet yuta ke dinding sementara ia mencium yuta secara kasar.

Yuta menutup rapat bibirnya, namun taeyong tak kehabisan akal.

Ia segera meremas buttnya, membuat yuta mendesah tertahan dan taeyong segera memasukkan lidahnya dan menjelajahi mulut yuta.

Yuta meronta, dipukulnya dada taeyong agar melepas ciumannya.

Dan taeyong melepasnya, namun dengan segera ia mengalihkan ciumannya pada leher yuta.

" taeyong ahh keumanhae " lirih yuta saat taeyong memasukkan kejantanannya pada hole yuta,

" arghh sakit " taeyong seolah tuli kembali mempercepat gerakannya, membuat badan yuta terhentak hentak ke depan.

taeyong lalu membawa yuta ke dalam ciumannya dan yuta mendesah tertahan tatkala taeyong menghentak titik kenikmatannya taeyong mengumpat tatkala merasakkan hole yuta mengetat semakin kuat menghisap penisnya,

taeyong mengocok penis yuta, membuat yuta ingin keluar.

" taehh " yuta mengerang dan cairannya membasahi tangan taeyong sementara taeyong yang merasa klimaksnya sudah dekat segera memeluk badan yuta dan ia mengeluarkannya di dalam.

cairan taeyong membasahi hole yuta bahkan merembes keluar saking banyaknya yuta merasa badannya melemas jika tidak taeyong tak menahan badannya mungkin yuta akan jatuh. mata yuta meredup, ia pingsan di dalam dekapan taeyong

" yuta ah ! "


End file.
